Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Chronologie der Klonkriege
Ähh Ben? Was soll das denn werden wenns fertig ist? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:38, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich schätze mal, eine Hilfe... einfach eine Chronologie. Ist sehr nützlich, finde ich, dann kann man immer nachschauen und hat auch eine Quelle. Gute Arbeit! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:38, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::In nicht ganz absehbarer Zeit wird die gesamte Klonkriege-Timeline, die bisher einen Zeitraum von 36 Monaten von unzähligen Quellen abdeckt, von offizieller Seite auf nur noch lediglich sieben Monate zusammengestaucht, sodass alles was bisher in drei Jahren stattgefunden hat, sich im ersten Kriegsjahr, 22 VSY, ereignet. Warum das ganze Debakel? Man will Platz für Die Fernsehserie ''The Clone Wars schaffen. Zwar will die offizielle Seite eine komplette Klonkriege-Timeline veröffentlichen, die wahrscheinlich das ganze Wirrwar entheddern und viel Licht ins Dunkeln bringen wird, aber diese soll erst gegen Ende der kompletten Fernsehserie (!) erscheinen und bei angekündigten 100 Episoden wird das noch eine Weile dauern. Bis dahin müssen wir die Chronologie aus den Daten erschließen, die uns direkt über die Quellen mitgeteilt werden... Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:38, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Danke für die rasche Antwort. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 06:54, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Bitte, nur noch 7 Monate Klonkriege? Bild:O.o.gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:09, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Nein, noch immer 3 Jahre, nur wird alles bis Rendili ins erste Kriegsjahr verlegt. 16:36, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) Erste Informationen zur neuen Chronologie Es gibt erste Informationen zu der neuen Chronologie (Wilder Raum (Roman), 4. Kapitel, Seite 41, aus den Gedanken von Anakin): :''Seven weeks after the Battle of Geonosis – not quite three weeks after Anakin farewelled without regret his Padawan braid – Dooku's Seperatist forces launched a brutal multipronged attack on the Republic. He and Obi-Wan fought side by side, defending first Anoth and then Bakura. That was when they got their first sour taste of the monster Grievous. And then had come Christophsis ... and everything had changed. Looking back now, he realized that Christophsis, and the subsequent missions to Teth, then Tatooine, with Ahsoka, had been the catalyst he'd needed to complete his transformation from Padawan to Jedi Knight. Anscheinend sind also schon ein paar Sachen korrigiert worden, aber man erfährt nicht, was direkt nach dem Kinofilm passierte. Hoffentlich hilft es dir weiter, Ben, ich kenne mich mit den Nicht-The-Clone-Wars-Quellen, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege spielen, nicht so gut aus. Falls ich noch weitere Hinweise auf die Chronologie finde (ich habe das Buch noch nicht fertig gelesen), werde ich sie ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 21:49, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Quinlan Vos Sollen die Missionen auf Tibrin, Antar IV und was da noch war Artikel erhalten? Ich öntnte es machen. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb}} /wiki/images/Disku.png Vebb/Artikel}} /wiki/images/Artikel.png 20:52, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) TCW-Daten Ich glaube ich habe da zwei Sachen gefunden, die einigen TCW-Daten ein genaues Datum geben könnte. In Street of Shadows ist Aurra Sing auf Oovo IV gefangen, wohin sie im Jahr 22 VSY von Aayla Secura Gebracht wurde. (Aayla Secura (Comic)). Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Aurra in der Zwischenzeit nicht von Oovo IV entkommen ist und wieder dahin zurückverfrachtet wurde, bedeutet das, dass alle TCW-Episoden mit Aurra Sing 22 VSY spielen müssten. Das würde dann Das Geiseldrama, Der Holocron-Raub, Schicksalhafte Ladung, Kinder der Macht, Death Trap R2 Come Home & Lethal Trackdown (sowie möglicherweise noch kommende Folgen) betreffen. Des Weiteren wird in Breakout Squad erwähnt, dass die Blockade von Naboo 10 Jahre zurückliegen würde. Dies würde bedeuten, dass der Roman 22 VSY spielt, was den drei Malevolence-Folgen ein Datum geben würde. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern diese Verknüpfungen außreichen, weshalb ich das erstmal hier hingeschrieben habe und noch keine Änderungen an der Chronologie vorgenommen habe. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:34, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Die Coruscant Nights-Romane sind leider für ihre kleineren Fehlerchen bekannt. Schon alleine, dass Aurra in den Boba-Romanen auftritt und mit ihm reist, macht diese Erwähnung da fragwürdig. Außerdem lassen die Folgen sich mit den Boba-Romanen ganz gut vereinen... 18:37, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, aber das wiederspricht sich ja nicht. Laut den Artikeln spielen die drei ersten Teile der Boba-Fett-Reihe, in den Aurra vorkommt, ja auch im Jahr 22 VSY. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:40, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Kann sich alles noch ändern, also Ruhe bewahren... 18:43, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Um es hier auch noch einmal sagen: Das Star Wars Annual 2011 datiert die Schlachten auf Christophsis, Teth und Ryloth sowie die Malevolence-Verfolgung auf 21 VSY. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:39, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Ereignisse Als Ereigniss sind teilweise nur Planeten angegeben, die wiederum per Link zu einem Artikel über eine Schlacht, Scharmützel Mission oder ähnliches führen. Warum wird nicht gleich das eigentliche Ereignis anstelle des Planetennamen hingeschrieben? --Lorian Nod 19:26, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Weil es klar ist, dass es nicht um Planeten geht, und, wenn man immer Schlacht von ... schreiben würde, das viel zu viel wäre. KitDiskussion 19:35, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET)